Numerous different strip-lighting lamp assemblies are known from the prior art. Large spaces (e.g. super markets, factories, office spaces, etc.) can be equipped using strip-lighting lamp assemblies, or strip-lighting systems, with long light lines adapted to these spaces. Normally, these strip-lighting lamp assemblies have u-shaped strip-lighting tracks, in which the wiring, the (control) electronics and the lighting means are disposed.
To simplify the installation, it is furthermore known to construct the strip-lighting lamp assemblies with modular units, as much as possible. By way of example, DE 20 2012 101 765 U1 discloses a first module in the form of a device mount, and a second module in the form of a lighting means mount, disposed in a u-shaped strip-lighting track. The device mount has a converter unit disposed thereon, specifically for the electrical coupling of the lighting means to the external power supply conducted to the strip-lighting lamp assembly. The lighting means mount on the other hand comprises the actual lighting means, e.g. LEDs or fluorescent tubes.
It has, however, been shown that in practice, that the provision of the wiring for the individual modules, or the strip-lighting lamp assemblies connecting one another, necessary for operating the strip-lighting lamp assemblies, or the strip-lighting system, is comparably time consuming, and is furthermore prone to error. Typically, when installing a strip-lighting system normally comprising numerous (individual) strip-lighting lamp assemblies, at least one contact to an external power supply, an electrical contact for the individual strip-lighting lamp assemblies among themselves, and an electrical contact for the respective lighting means mount to the device mount, or the device mounts, must be established. Furthermore, with known strip-lighting lamp assemblies there is the disadvantage that the wiring for an installed strip-lighting lamp assembly may be exposed, which could disrupt the lighting impression of the strip-lighting lamp assembly, or the strip-lighting system, respectively.
Based on this prior art, the present invention addresses the objective of creating a device mount with which an installation of a strip-lighting lamp assembly is substantially simplified, with which the error rate of the wiring is reduced, and with which the wiring is not visible on the installed strip-lighting lamp assemblies, which could disrupt the lighting impression of the strip-lighting lamp assemblies.
This and other objectives, which shall be specified below, or may be obvious to a person skilled in the art are achieved by the invention.